


5 times Stiles and Derek were rude to each other and 1 time they were not

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Crappy attempt at writing Sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deputy!Laura, M/M, Writer!Derek, professor!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: Usually, Derek was all for helping his sisters and all that, as long as it did not interfere with his writing schedule and stuff. But he did not feel like doing so after bumping into the rudest (still hot though) and chattiest person in the whole wide world all the damn timeStiles knew tall, dark and handsome had been his type for long, only this gorgeous guy was so rude and mean, that he couldn't help but be annoyed by him.





	5 times Stiles and Derek were rude to each other and 1 time they were not

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this after pulling an all-nighter and now it's two pm...so I might come back to edit through this more, but for now, hope you dont hate this version of the fic <3 it's really just stiles and derek being rude and snarky at each other until they are not....

#1

‘Laura, I told you I don’t want to go clubbing. I still have more than half of my novel to pull through.’ Derek groaned at his sister’s suggestion that they both took a night off for some fun.

‘Come on, Derek. You’ve been holed up in the house for like weeks? Words aren’t just gonna pour through your brain, if all you do is eat, sleep, shower and write. You need some excitement and distraction to inspire you. Besides, it’s been a while since I got to visit the drag queens!’ Laura pleaded, sitting by the window seat in Derek’s office and refusing to leave.

‘You can go by yourself. You’re my elder sister, for god’s sake.’ Derek almost wanted to smash his head onto the keyboard to Laura’s non-stop pestering.

‘It’s no fun going alone, besides everyone need someone to look out for them at clubs and shit. You know it’s simple safety measures.’ Laura pouted at him. Sometimes, Derek really had no idea how Laura could pull off being a deputy, yet still dragging him along to shit and stuff with her pleading and begging.

‘I wish Cora is here, so you’d drag her there and not me…Fine, but you’re cooking dinner tonight and I won’t show myself until we’re about to go, deal?’ Derek relented, grumbling his reluctant acceptance to Laura’s request. Laura jumped up from the window seat at that and ruffled Derek’s hair on her way out of his office.

‘Darling brother, I knew you’d come around! Besides, even if Cora’s here, you’d only have to look out for BOTH of us anyway.’ With that, Laura whistled all the way out of his office and onto the stairs. Derek sighed, looking at his blank word document, knowing he would not reach his own target for the day.

 

Later that night, it surprised exactly no one that Derek was sitting by the bar drinking non-alcoholic drinks and basically glare at anyone that dared come close to his vicinity, or attempted to touch his sister in any inappropriate manner (He knew Laura could handle them all, still it would not hurt if he glared extra hard on the guy at the same time).

‘You definitely look like you’re having fun.’ A voice rang beside him. Derek really thought his glare should have made everyone at the club afraid to approach him, aside from the bartender, apparently he was too wishful.

‘I’m only here for my sister.’ He grunted out, not wanting to small talk with yet another stranger but also did not want to completely ignore the guy, as if he was just another jerk (Laura told him it was rude to plain ignore people).

‘Well, I’m only here because my friends forced me out of grading papers. Think we could entertain each other, since we both don’t want to dive in this sea of crowd?’ Derek was a little surprised that the guy apparently was not deterred at all by his lack of response. He finally turned to look at the guy, thinking it would not be too bad to talk to someone while he waited. He was not prepared to see such a gorgeous guy in front of him. The stranger was wearing some really fitting jeans, a comic tank top and freaking glasses inside a club. Moles covering most of the skin Derek could see, though he was not as built as Derek himself, the muscles were still visible to his eyes. While he was processing how beautiful the stranger was in his head, Laura somehow finally crashed him with a loud ‘Hey’ and obviously at least more than a little tipsy.

‘Ohhh look who is here, Stiles, the absolute sweetheart of the whole Beacon Hill police department…’Laura practically cooed at the stranger and ruffled on his hair, like they had known each other for long.

‘Laura! Wow you finally got a night off from my dad?’ So it seemed the gorgeous stranger did know Laura.

‘Yeah’ but Der-bear here just refuses to have some fun…he’s always holing up at home and not do ANYTHING…’Laura was practically whining at this point and it only added to Derek’s embarrassment. Before he could try to say something to salvage the situation and ask who the hell name their children Stiles, another guy appeared out of nowhere and kissed the stranger right on the cheek and hands slipping around his body unashamedly.

‘’Tiles, you look so good tonight.’ The new guy was drapping himself all over Stiles and Derek’s heart dropped just a little to know that Stiles was not available at all (Not that Derek was looking for something or someone, his heart just liked to do things without his consent sometimes).

‘Danny buddy, you definitely had too much. Come on, let’s get you home.’

‘Urgh…no we’re boyfriends, didn’t you say you fancy me and my abs just yesterday?’ The new guy, Danny, pressed another kiss on Stiles’ cheek and even in the bad lighting of the club, Derek could see the blush on Stiles’ cheek.

‘Oh my god, I totally won the bet with Reyes on whether or not you two are together.’ Laura exclaimed beside the two guys. Derek, at this point, really had no clue of what he was supposed to do aside from watching these three interact.

‘Laura! We’re not together…’Stiles’ words were muffled by the fact Danny practically crashed his mouth on his and kissing him hard. If Derek had any doubt that these two were not really together, it all vanished when Stiles reciprocated the kiss and slid his hand around Danny. Somehow, he was a little disappointed that Stiles was taken and felt like he really hit his socialising quota for the night.

‘Come on Laura, let’s head home. You’ve had quite enough…’ Derek tried to tell his sister, as she staggered around the stool without sitting on it. He held out a glass of water at her, waiting for her to catch up and drink some of it. A few sip of water seemed to throw her a bit more sense.

‘Alright, Der-bear we should get home and not interrupt these two loveeeeebirds here.’ Derek sighed again, before helping Laura to her feet and walked towards the exit. He did not look back at Stiles and Danny as he held Laura up all the way to the Camaro at the parking lot.

‘Wait!’ Derek heard it after he made sure Laura was safely seated at the backseat and rounded back up to the driver’s seat. He turned to see Stiles running towards him.

‘Hey…I know we don’t really know each other, aside now I know you’re Laura’s brother Derek…and I know you weren’t here to look for someone or anything, but you’re…really hot and I just really wanna take a chance. I mean, I know you might be straight or not into guys or whatever, but I mean trying is still fine? I don’t think Laura will come murder me for hitting on you? Does this even count as hitting on you?’ Stiles rushed out all the words and held out a piece of paper that Derek could see was written with a phone number on it. Derek apparently failed to comprehend the situation at the moment. Stiles obviously had a boyfriend still inside the club and he ran after Derek and wanted to give him his number. He wondered for a moment did he accidentally sip any alcoholic drinks back at the bar or was he hallucinating. He stood there frozen for a few moments before anger rose in him.

‘Stiles, for the record, I am not interested in being with someone in an open relationship, or someone who would cheat on his boyfriend when he was literally in the same place.’ He said coldly before hopping into the driver’s seat and drove away, leaving the boy standing in the parking lot and holding out a piece of paper dumbfounded. As he drove away, he knew he was harsher than he needed to be. After all, he knew neither Stiles nor Danny anyway and he only needed to turn down Stiles. He would admit to himself (and no one else) that he acted the way he did because it had been months since he remotely met someone attractive enough, yet only for the guy to not only be already in a relationship but having a high chance to be cheating was just an extra blow. Somehow, he wondered if he was destined to only be attracted to bad people.

 

#2

Derek yawned, as he stood up from his desk and spotting the sunlight beaming through his curtains. He stretched in front of the window seat, feeling content to see the sunrise for once through the whole week. He had been pushing himself day by day to finish another one-third of his novel. His agent did give him more time, but he always preferred to finish ahead so he had some time to edit and adjust it a bit before letting anyone else read his first draft. He sat back down behind his desk after the little stretch and sent a copy to his agent, so she would know of his progress. Then he quickly took a shower and dropped dead onto his bed for some sleep he really deserved for working so hard for over a week.

However no less than four hours later, he was awakened by the obnoxious ringtone Laura had set on his phone for her. Derek groggily picked up the phone.

‘What the fuck, Laura? I literally just got some sleep.’

‘Derek please! I promised to help bring in the cupcakes and birthday cake for Parrish’s birthday party at the station, but I forgot about the icing for the cupcakes this morning before heading for my shift. Please, would you bring them to the station now?’ Laura begged. Derek knew there was no way he would refuse his sister, not to mention Parrish had proven himself to be a good friend of Laura’s and he would be at the celebration himself if not for him writing almost non-stop for the past seven days.

‘Alright, alright, but you owe me those peanut-butter cookies. If those aren’t set on the table by tomorrow morning…’ Derek groaned and hung up on her before even hearing her answer.

 

So, it was expected that Derek was more than grumpy when he marched into the station and went straight for Laura’s desk. It was also expected that he did not pay extra attention when something, well someone crashed right into him and with enough force to knock him down to the floor. The bag he was holding went splattered across the floor and needless to say all the icing bags broke. The floor looked like a pastel colour explosion, basically. Derek could not see any of that, since he was glaring hard at the person that dropped right on top of him, was none other than Stiles Stilinski.

‘Aren’t you supposed to watch where you go?’ He barked at him, once the guy scrambled off him and both of them able to stand back up again. He was so focused on being mad at Stiles that he paid no mind to the few deputies standing around them, blinking their eyes as the scene unfold before them.

‘Hey, I was delivering the icing for the birthday cake. Jordan is just about to end his shift, so of course I’m in a rush.’ Stiles angrily spat back.

‘Oh and so it makes it alright for you to ruin the icing Laura told me to bring?’ Derek only needed a glance at the colourful explosion to know that there was no salvaging those icing.

‘Hey my dad told me to get the icing for him too, at least now we don’t need to worry about having too much icing!’ Stiles poured out the various tubes of icing in his bag onto Boyd’s desk. The two still ignorant to the audience they had attracted.

‘Yeah’ tell that to Laura and Parrish, I DELIVERED the icing.’ With that, Derek furiously turned back to the exit and speed all the way home without giving a fuck of what happened at the station after he left the icing mess.

He calmed down a little during the drive, knowing that he was mad from the lack of sleep and just interruptions all over what he thought would happen. Still, he was mad that after not thinking of Stiles for a week, he just came back in his face and continued to be rude. By the time he reached the house, he was just mad that he seemed to always be attracted to mean, rude and crazy people. With the anger still fuming in him, he decided to go for a run instead of heading to bed right away. As he started running, the only thought in his head was ‘Fuck Stiles, screwing up my entire day’.

#Interlude 1

‘Laura, your brother is an utter dick. Why are you so good to him and actually help him clean off the mess on the floor? He should have stayed and cleaned it himself.’ Stiles grumbled, as he bit into another cupcake without his favourite chocolate icing, which was among the bunch of icing that Derek brought and now all swept away by Laura into the rubbish bin.

‘He…he had been busy working on some stuff for the past week. I woke him up to ask him to bring the icing. Probably why he was so grumpy when he came in. Besides, Stilinski I do recall you being the one that crashed into my brother, so I’m actually being nice to you and cleaned up YOUR mess.’ Laura brilliantly pointed out, as she took another delicious salmon mini-sandwich that Mrs. McCall made for the party.

‘Hey, Stiles thanks for swinging by.’ Parrish sat down by the two, having talked with everyone saying happy birthday to him. Stiles waved him off, saying ‘It’s no big deal. It’s your birthday after all’.

‘Seriously though, what did you do to piss off Hale? He isn’t usually that outright mad with people, anyone really.’ Parrish could not help but be curious. He had known Laura and the Hales for quite some time and though never really talked to Derek alone, he had seen the man in different occasions to know he was rarely that vocal.

‘Hell if I know, I just freaking crashed into him accidentally. Ugh why are all the hot guys either rude or mean or downright despise me.’ Stiles threw up his hands and smashed his head into the stacks of paper on Laura’s desk.

‘Oh does that mean you think my brother is hot enough to bang?’ Laura smirked.

‘Seriously though, there got to be something else you did to have Hale all riled up.’ Parrish said at almost the same time. Stiles glanced up from the stack of papers.

‘Laura Hale, yes your brother is totally hot as fuck and very bang-able on the Stiles’ chart, IF ONLY he wasn’t such a dick. I don’t know why I did, I just freaking kinda wanted to give him my number and then he accused me of being a cheater or in an open relationship? Who does that? Everyone in Beacon Hill knows my romantic life is a huge zero.’

‘I think I do recall Danny kissing you like there’s no tomorrow that day at the club though…’ Laura pondered out loud.

‘Oh my god, Laura I will forever blame you and Erica for having that bet in the first place, made me shout “Danny and I used to fuck each other without romantic attachment months ago” when my dad is within hearing vicinity. He was just dead drunk from getting dump the other night that he freaking kissed me. And I’m pretty sure everyone in Beacon Hill knew about that hook-up within that twenty-four hours.’ Stiles pointing at Laura accusingly, obviously still mad with her on that particular little incident.

‘Well…I’d say the face of the Sheriff was truly worth it.’ Parrish fake coughed out, hiding his smirk.

‘Ugh you two are horrible company, I better go grab some cupcakes away from my dad and return to all my poorly-written undergrad papers waiting for me to grade.’ Stiles stood up and threw away the cupcake wrapping on his hand.

‘Seriously, leaving us just ‘cause you proved to be the utmost joy to be around?’ Laura pouted at him leaving.

‘Well I do have to finish grading those papers and remind my father exactly how many days he will only eat salad and veggie lasagna after the amount of cupcakes he ate just now. See you later.’ Stiles waved at them as he walked towards the Sheriff’s office, picking up a few cupcakes for himself along the way.

 

#3 

Stiles breathed in relief as he reached the bakery. It was another Thursday and he just finished teaching the classes for the week (He totally applaud to himself for dodging any Friday lecture or tutorial to teach, thus allowing him a full weekend to have fun and catch up on his research or grading papers). He would always come and chat a little with Kira, Scott’s girlfriend, and snatched some delicious pastries and enjoyed some hot coffee after finishing his last class. However, as he pushed open the wooden door, he spotted a tall and grumpy figure occupying his favourite seat in the entire shop with his laptop and notes all around the table. He pouted all the way to the counter and greeted Kira.

‘Hey, how’s my favourite kitsune?’ He still grinned as Kira popped up from behind the counter and smiled at him.

‘I’m fine. Still the chocolate cake and caramel latte with extra whipped cream?’

‘Yup!’

‘Go sit down with Derek at your usual, I’ll bring them to you later.’ Kira waved him off and turned to the coffee machine. Stiles stood there for a moment longer, not sure if Kira really meant for him to sit opposite Derek Hale. Seeing Kira was busy with customers and orders, Stiles decided to cause her less trouble by sitting opposite Derek, instead of having Kira trying to find him not in his usual seat. Derek glanced up from the laptop at hearing him sitting down. His brows raised at the sight of Stiles and was clearly displeased to have him close by, yet he did not say a word. So, Stiles just sat comfortably and tried not to be obvious with glancing over Derek’s stuff, just a little curious at what the guy was doing there. He could see a book titled ‘Dragons and their different mythology origins’, ’Stitching patterns for stuffed animals’ and a pile of printed out notes that were covered in all colours of corrections and remarks. Before he could read onto the notes and more, a voice interrupted him.

‘Did no one tell you it is rude to snoop on other people’s stuff in public places?’ The deep voice would have been the first thing on Stiles’ secret kink list, if not for the threatening tone the man carried and the fact that it was Derek Hale, who had been so rude to him twice already.

‘As you have so eloquently pointed out we are in public space, I am allowed to glance at whatever direction I may please and since I am not putting your notes and books before my eyes within an inch, I do not think you can call me snooping your stuff.’

‘And you deny that you’ve been glancing at my stuff for the last five minutes?’ Derek’s sharp gaze on him and angry brows probably delivered more of his annoyance than his words, Stiles thought to himself.

‘Oh I am totally denying that. I am just here waiting for dear Kira to bring me my treats.’ Stiles crossed his arms and turned completely to the other side. However his sudden movement caused Kira, who was just coming this way to trip a little. Somehow, both Derek and Stiles managed to hold Kira’s arms on each side to prevent her from falling over, less luck for the tray she was carrying though. By the time Kira steadied herself again, there were stains all over Derek’s notes and cake smudged on the laptop.

‘Shit! Sorry, Kira. I didn’t mean to…’ Stiles’ apology was cut short by Kira’s panic mood to apologise to Derek.

‘Oh Derek, I’m so sorry! I’ll go grab some tissues and towels, just give me a second.’ Kira said to the guy, yet he kept his sharp glance on Stiles and then back on his own stuff.

‘It’s fine. I’m leaving anyway.’ Derek’s tone was ice cold as he said it without glancing at Kira, as he took out a few tissues of his own and wiped away the largest stains and smashed cake on his stuff. Stiles was feeling a little guilty about unintentionally causing stains on Derek’s stuff, but he fumed at how cold and rude Derek was to Kira instead.

‘Hey it wasn’t even Kira that messed with your stuff, there is no need to be so rude to the kindest person in the whole wide world.’ He pointed towards Derek.

‘Oh that was rude of me? How about your snooping and then causing Miss Yukimura to trip and then got coffee and cake all over my stuff and you have yet to say a word to apologise to me? Good to know the extent of how rude you can be, Stiles Stilinski.’ Derek replied in colder tone, as he packed his stuff and walked towards the exit.

‘I was NOT snooping and I will only apologise to Kira and maybe to your stuff, but not you.’ Stiles said loudly, enough for the guy to hear before the door closed and a few other customers staring at him. Still, he watched through the window for Derek getting into his car and driving away before looking back at the remaining smashed cake and coffee stains on the table.

‘I wish I didn’t mess with his notes and laptop much…Maybe I should tell Cora to bring him some apology cheesecake next time.’ Kira’s resigned voice rang beside Stiles, as she got back to the table with a towel and some tissues at hand.Stiles automatically got a few tissues from her and helped cleaning off the stains from the table.

‘Kira, he was so rude to you. Why are being so nice to him?’ Stiles asked, earning a laugh from her.

‘Oh Stiles, he’s just not good with people, but he’s a good customers. He used to come and get his sisters donuts and pastries all the time. He said he was forced, but I can see that he wanted to do it. He always ordered the extra expresso shots in Laura’s coffee when she’s on double shift. Besides, those notes are precious to him, probably something on his job.’ Kira happily explained to Stiles.

‘Wow you seem to know a lot about him.’ Stiles huffed, still not at all convinced that Derek could be nice.

‘Well Laura and Cora come in more often, you know how cops are with their pastries and grad students with their sugar intakes. Derek usually drops by for take-outs for them, it is rare for him to sit down at the shop.’

‘Yeah well, I don’t care about that asshole. I’m just sorry that I made you trip, Kira.’ Stiles shrugged at Kira.

‘It’s fine, though I do think if you want to apologise, you should apologise to Derek, those notes really are important to him. It’s lucky that his laptop didn’t seem to be damaged or anything. Besides, I was thinking you two would be good for each other. He seems all into research and writings, thought you being a professor would be someone who can talk to him or something.’ Kira looked pointedly at him.

‘Kira, me being a professor does not mean I can be into anyone who remotely do researches and shit.’

‘Well it doesn’t hurt to try and know him better still. Besides you could totally help me bring the apology cupcakes to him!’ Kira’s eyes were practically glowing at this point.

‘Kira! You can’t ask me to do that!’ Stiles groaned, knowing if she used her puppy dog eyes on him, he would be defeated (well…more like cute little fox yipping up and down for her food? ‘Cause Stiles would think the puppy dog eyes was more for Scott, and Kira got her own brand of eyes working for her).

‘Come on, I know you have nothing else to do aside from grading papers and writing your dissertation for the weekend. Besides, Erica did tell me all about the birthday party for Parrish. It could be your chance to say sorry to him.’ Kira was definitely using her cute fox yipping on him and Stiles could only hold up his hands in surrender.

‘Alright, alright, but you sure I won’t seem like a stalker to know where he lives?’

‘Oh come on, you know where Laura lives. I thought you’d be smarter. I’d even get some more chocolate cupcakes for you, deal?’ Kira practically jumped out of the seat once she saw Stiles nodded and rushed behind the glass display of all the cupcakes. Stiles could only resignedly wait by the counter, for Kira to finish fixing up ‘the apology pastry box’.

‘Wow, so you really manage to piss off the one and only Derek Hale.’ A male voice rang from behind the counter.

‘Issac…not you too.’ Stiles groaned at the sight of the curly blonde.

‘Well, you know usually Derek only gets mad with rude and mean people. I don’t know if you’ve already fallen in those category, or I should warn you to save yourself from being that.’ Issac handed out another latte to a customers, while talking to Stiles.

‘Lahey, I’ll have you know that I am not rude, or mean. I might have no brain-to-mouth filter, but I am a nice person!’ He protested.

‘Good. Now go prove it with getting this apology box to the poor guy then.’ Kira popped back up with a wonderfully wrapped box, large enough for about six to eight pieces of pastries, and a paper bag. Stiles picked both up and looked annoyed at his two friends, before heading out of the shop and hopped into his beloved Jeep. He wondered how his perfect start of a long weekend had turned into a guilt trip and a pastry delivery trip for him, as he tapped on his phone to lock down on where Laura and the two Hale siblings lived.

 

#4 

Stiles kept hoping that Derek would not be home when he got to their place, but he knew his chances were low. His better shot would be either Laura or Cora was at home, too. Then he would not need to face Derek in person at all. With that thought in mind, he hopped off the Jeep and held onto the apology box carefully (he already finished three mini-cupcakes Kira threw in for him in the paper bag on the way).

He rang the doorbell outside the Hales’ apartment, glad he knew enough people living in that apartment building that he knew the front gate password and escaped the horror of ringing Derek Hale by the front door. The doorbell rang three times before the door was finally opened and revealed a once again very displeased Derek Hale.

‘What the hell do you want now?’ Derek grunted.Stiles pushed forward the apology box to the guy and said.

‘I’m sorry for accidentally tripping Kira and caused stains on your stuff. This is Kira’s apology pastries for you.’ He drew out the words in the most resigned tone he could muster. Derek glanced at him for another beat before taking the box from him and opening it right there. He threw another glance at Stiles and picked up a banana cupcake from the box and took a bite, leaving Stiles staring dumbfounded at him.

‘How…who would open a box right in front of the person that brought it to them and just say nothing…’ He spluttered, as he stared at Derek’s mouth chewing and licking off the icing by the side.

‘What do you want me to say? I accept your apology? Also, you say you are apologising but the box is from Miss Yukimura? Are you five? That needs someone to tell you to apologise to someone? Seriously, after crashing into me and stained my shirt, now my notes and laptop? Was it really that hard to look before you turn or something?’ Derek said after finishing half of the cupcake.

‘Hey I AM sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to trip Kira when I moved my legs and I really didn’t mean to crash into you at Parrish’s party. Also a normal human being would just say thanks to someone bringing them treats and stuff.’ Stiles argued.

‘Well then thank you for helping Miss Yukimura to deliver the box and the half-ass apology, as well as interrupting my work right now.’ Derek spat out.

‘Hey I am not the only one being rude here. You were rude to call me a cheater the first time we met!’ Stiles felt burnt through his patience. Seriously, he just tried to hit on the guy once and everything else were accidents. If he really was cheating, he would deserve all this but for god’s sake, everyone in Beacon Hill who witnessed his obsession with Lydia Martin for almost a decade knew he was no cheater.

‘I’ll make sure I say thanks to Miss Yukimura next time I go there. But you were the one who freaking kissed a guy who called you his boyfriend right in front of me, and then ran up to me offering your number. What are you, if not cheating?’ Derek retorted.

‘Oh my god, do you live under a rock or something? Everyone in Beacon Hill knows that Danny and I used to hook up back in college. For the record, your sister’s bet with Reyes made me shout something that relays the fact that Danny and I were only fuck-buddies within my father’s hearing vicinity. I’m sure even the guards in your building know that I’m very very single to the point where the queens in the Jungle pity me. But you know what, I’m glad you didn’t take my number, or else I would find out too late that how rude you can be and wasted a date or two on you. Have a good day with your stupid cupcakes and shit, bye.’ With that, Stiles walked away from Derek’s door and out of the building, thus missing the sheepish expression on Derek’s face before he closed the door. Even though he knew most of their encounters were filled with misunderstanding and accidents, he was done being judged by someone who did not know him at all.

 

#5 

It took Derek a little over half an hour to get the sandwich and soup and then arrived at campus. It took him no time in locating Cora’s office and found that she had not come back to it. Upon waiting for about five minutes, he finally received a text from her that she was still not done with the tutorial. Upon checking her schedule on the desk, Derek ventured out to find Cora’s classroom, not sure if he would wait outside or just knock his way in, but either would be better than him waiting awkwardly at the office shared by the department and looking suspicious as hell.

It took him a few tries to spot the right classroom with Cora sitting inside it. Cora smiled at him when she spotted him outside and walked towards the door. He handed her the food.

‘Thanks, Der. I’d probably be eating this while listening to this bunch.’ She sighed, though still smiled a little at seeing her favourite food.

‘Remember to drink enough water later, I left two cupcakes I got earlier at your desk.’ Derek reminded her.

‘Hey can you do me one more favour? One of the students here have another class later but he needs to finish here first, could you pass a word to the professor for me? Just tell him Cora held up his student.’

‘Sure, just tell me which classroom and which professor?’

‘It should be room 1341, and Boyd is the professor. Tell him I got Liam held up here.’ She quickly dribbled those onto a piece of paper and handed it to Derek.

‘No problem, good luck with your class.’ Grinning at his sister, he turned away and headed for the first floor right away.

However, once he got to the room Cora told him, it was not Boyd who was standing in front of the whiteboard. Instead, it was none other than Stiles Stilinski talking animatedly to the students with wide gestures. Derek groaned internally of crashing into the guy on the very same day. He checked the number once more and walked around the other classrooms, just to check if Boyd was in another classroom. Not seeing Boyd anywhere, he could only brace himself to knock on Stiles’ classroom.

‘Come in.’ Stiles shouted without even glancing at the door. Derek could only assume he was expecting his students being late to class and not someone else. Still, he could only open the door and walked inside. Right away, he could hear a low murmur erupted from the students, yet Stiles still had not looked up.

‘Get to your seat, you already missed my brief overview for the midterm and I will not be repeating that.’ Stiles said, while typing out some more notes to show through the projector.

‘Hmm…I’m not your student?’ Derek awkward said, not sure what to say. Stiles finally raised his head to look at his direction and just stared at him. At this point, Derek was only growing even more uncomfortable. Not just with Stiles staring at him without saying a word, but also the students’ voices were getting louder.

‘What the hell are you doing here? For god’s sake, I’m just filling for Boyd.’ Stiles practically threw his head in his hands, obviously annoyed at seeing him again. Before Derek could respond, a student already shouted out.

‘Oh my god, are you the author of “The Tales of Wolf and the Magician”?’ Derek almost wanted to flee the room right away. He should never have let Peter got his photo published on the last page of his books. That would always be on the top list of his worst mistakes in life. Still, he could only nod at the question, standing frozen at the spot.

‘Professor, did you invite him for the lecture? Professor Boyd was just talking about the novel last time!’ Another student jumped up and shouted excitedly. At this point, basically every student was staring between him and Stiles, and talking among themselves. Finally, Stiles seemed to come back to his sense.

‘Alright. No, I don’t think Boyd or I planned to invite this guy here. Second, please all go back to your seat and jot down all the notes here. I’ll just return in a second and then I will erase all these notes. So if you want tips to study for your midterms, I suggest you focus on the notes and not this person here.’ Having said that, Stiles quickly dragged Derek out of the classroom and made sure they stood by the right angle that no student inside the classroom can spot them.

‘Seriously? Are you sent to ruin my day? I was gonna have my long weekend start off all bright and beautiful, but then I had to deliver cupcakes to your place and then fill in for Boyd because he caught a cold this morning and now! You being the freaking author of the book that Boyd kept talking to the students about and be a fucking distraction of the whole class. Oh my god…what did I do to deserve this?’

Derek honestly had no idea how to respond, other than showing him the piece of paper Cora gave him. Stiles took a look and stared back at him.

‘What? That’s the room number and the course name?’ Finally, Derek’s brain got back online.

‘Oh Cora wanted me to tell Boyd, well you, that Liam got held up in her tutorial. That’s why he is late.’ Stiles’ eyes were blinking so big that he thought he could drown in staring back.

‘JUST THIS? Just for this? Why is Cora Hale your sister…oh my god, I swear to god, the remaining of my lesson would just be filled with questions about you and your stupid book. There is no turning back, this is literally the worst day of the year, or maybe even the year before.’ Stiles groaned.

‘I’m…sorry? I didn’t mean for your students to know who I am…’ Derek hesitantly said, not sure what to say at Stiles’ outburst.

‘Forget it. Just…please don’t let me see you ever again. You only mean trouble to me and my whole weekend is just screwed.’ Stiles looked dejectedly at him and walked back to his classroom. Derek could only watch him get back into the classroom and had no clue what he should do next.

 

+1 

Just as Stiles expected, once he got back into the classroom at least ten minutes were spent answering his students’ questions about the freaking ‘Hoechlin’ (who the hell would get a pen name with just one word like that?) and if he knew the guy himself, if he would come for a guest lecture or something in the future. It took his every effort to shout at the class that the man was practically his nightmare and the sign fate threw him whenever his day would not go his way. At this point, he could only pray that his weekend would not have any more surprise for him. Once the lecture was over and all the students done bothering him to ask for more ‘juicy’ detail of knowing ‘Hoechlin’ (again, why have a pen name when you freaking put your own photo on the book?). He basically just want to collapse onto his own bed and dreamt that this was all just a nightmare of some sort. However, he still had to get a book from the bookstore. As he was driving towards the bookstore, he bemoaned the loss of his leisure afternoon. He was supposed to have a relaxed chat with Kira and snack at her shop, then take a drive around before spending his afternoon in the quiet bookstore, browsing beyond the one book he came for. Yet now, he just hoped the bookstore was not closed yet and he could get the book and get home as soon as possible.

He nodded at Glinda, the staff that always helped him to locate the books he needed, before heading right to the isle for his book. He lingered a little, glancing around the shelves but knowing he had no more energy to stay and just read. He dragged himself to the cashier without saying a word, when someone stopped his hand when he put forth the cash for his book.

‘I’ll pay for his book.’ A familiar voice rose behind him, saying that to Glinda. If he had anymore energy, he would turn back right away and said he did not need someone else to pay for his book, but he was too tired already.

‘Derek, what do you want? You don’t need to pay for my book.’ He slowly turned to face the man himself. For the first time, the guy was not frowning or looking angry but apologetic. Stiles complained internally that just when he stopped having the hots for the guy, he just had to swoop in and looked all sorry and stuff.

‘Please let me do this for you? I’m sorry for mistaking you as a cheater and interrupting your class. I’m really sorry, I didn’t know Boyd talked about my book in his class…’ Derek apologised. Stiles swore this guy was really twisting his mind, one minute he was all frowning and rude and now he dared come here and acted all nice and kind and sweet.

‘It’s…fine. You didn’t mean to. Don’t worry about it.’ Stiles waved him off, sounding more tired than he thought he was.

‘So will you let me pay for your book?’ Though Derek was still asking, Stiles could see Glinda already took his money instead of Stiles’ into the counter. Just as he was about to say thank you, Glinda spoke up.

‘Buy him dinner with curly fries and I promise you you’ll always be on Stiles’ good list.’ She chirpily chimed in.

‘Yes, thank you for paying for my book.’ Stiles gave him a tired smile before turning back to Glinda to grab his book.

‘Glinda, this man here is not guys for you to shove into a date with me. He’s just paying for him interrupting my class earlier. Please don’t bother him with my love affairs with curly fries.’ Stiles still grinned at Glinda upon pocketing his receipt.

‘Actually…I wouldn’t mind buying you dinner?’ Derek looked down on the floor as he uttered those words. Stiles could not believe what he just heard, nor could he believe he was seeing Derek Hale blushing in front of him. Glinda just giggled beside them, as Stiles gasped at him.

‘You wanna buy me dinner?’ He definitely said louder than what was appropriate for inside a bookstore.

‘If you want? I will admit that I was intrigued when I first saw you in the club and wanted to ask you out but I totally understand if you don’t want to.’ At this point, Derek’s ears were burning red and Stiles really could not believe how this day had turned out.

‘Seriously? You want to ask me out on a freaking date? After me crashing into you and staining your stuff?’ Stiles was still working on processing what was happening right there and then.

‘Yes. You said it yourself that you didn’t mean to. Besides, the day at the station I was already kinda pissed that Laura woke me up during my break from writing my novel…’ Derek shrugged, but it was clear that his shoulders were still tense and his hands fidgeting. Stiles almost wanted to ask how was he for real, being so nervous and flustered at asking him out only.

‘Oh my god, yes. I’d let you buy me dinner, if there’s curly fries involved.’ Stiles almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure he was not dreaming. Derek smiled at him shyly.

‘Okay, as adorable as you two are, could you please discuss the details of your first date outside? This is still a bookstore.’ Glinda spoke up again, though her grin was telling them that she did not mind. Stiles immediately nodded at her and grabbed Derek’s hand without thinking, just to lead him outside of the bookstore. He was not aware of it until the two of them stood face to face outside the glass window of the store, then he dropped right away.

‘Oh god I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I just thought…this isn’t too soon, is it?’ It was Stiles’ turn to be blushing hard.

‘It’s fine. Just do you want to go on that date now, or should we set a date for later?’ It seemed Derek look a little more confident after Stiles had agreed to the date. Stiles quickly picked out his phone and shoved it to Derek.

‘We can go on that date now, but you still need to give me your number. No more chances for you to turn down my number this time.’ Stiles smirked at him. Derek huffed at his words, as he programmed his own number into Stiles’ phone.

‘Alright, there you go. Send me your address? I can come pick me up in an hour or so?’ Derek asked.

‘What? I thought you meant like right now? Not that I have any problem with an hour later.’ Stiles quickly questioned.

‘No it’s not anything special. I just…prefer to pick my date up and since I’m still wearing something just to bring my sister lunch, I kinda want to change before going on that date with you.’ Derek explained.

‘Aww…Old fashioned kind of date, you are actually very sweet, aren’t you?’ Stiles cooed at him, earning him a glare from Derek.

‘If you let anyone know, I’ll be sure to poison your curly fries.’ Somehow, Derek’s frown had turned into adorable and not annoying for Stiles. Knowing the guy would bring his sister icing and lunch, buying book for someone he kind of offended were enough for Stiles to know he was a softie underneath all the glaring and frowning.

‘Well, I swear I won’t let anyone else in on your secret. You big softie.’ Stiles was still grinning when Derek grunted ‘You really never know when to shut up’ under his breath. The next moment found Stiles being grabbed by Derek on his lapels and kissing him. It took him a moment to respond, kissing Derek back until his back hit the Jeep’s door. He felt like he was on cloud nine when Derek panted against him and licked into his mouth. He returned his passion in kind, hands sliding on his back and explored Derek’s mouth with his tongue.

‘Now I really can’t wait for the date.’ Stiles whispered as they finally let go of each other, but hands still holding onto each other.

‘Just text me your address, I’ll see you in an hour.’ Derek finally let go of Stiles and grinned at him, letting him hop onto the Jeep. He picked out his phone and sent the text to Derek, seeing the man receiving it.

‘There you go, I’ll see you in an hour.’ Stiles said before driving away. He could see from the rearview mirror that Derek stood there watching him until he turned the next corner. He laughed at how sweet and considerate Derek actually could be and thinking this day definitely took a better turn.

**Author's Note:**

> This WAS supposed to be a 5 times their friends try to set them up but failed and 1 time they click with each other in their own terms...but the plot led me astray, so I guess I'll save that idea for next time or something. Still, hope you enjoy this one and let me which part you love best (if u feel like so~) THANKS for reading this!!! <3


End file.
